halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fil 'Dolamee
Fil 'Dolamee is the main protagonist of "The Rejects". He was a Sangheili who served as the de-facto of the Covenant Rejects, a splinter group of aliens that are against the covenant. He is the great Great great grandson of Gris 'Dolamee, the founder of the original organization. He was born in the state of Vadam. Personality & Appearance Fil 'Dolamee is a rather handsome man by sangheili standards, and has a lean, yet strong build. He has greyish brown skin and blue eyes, and often wears a standard sangheili jumpsuit throughout his days as a slave. Due to his unique allegiance with the Rejects and the UNSC, he wears human military equipment over his jumpsuit during the alliance with the UNSC. Prior to founding the Covenant Rejects, Fil 'Dolamee was generally described as weak and feeble. However, as the series progresses, He develops more as a character. Fil 'Dolamee is most prominently known for being compassionate towards his men, and being a good leader to the rejects. He is often very sensitive, as is often the first to react when his allies get seriously injured in battle. It can be safe to say that Fil cares a lot about his friends and family, including his two closest friends, Bawk and Piwip. He likes the show Ste 'Univee. Early Life He started his career as a soldier in the Sangheilios military at the age of 17. According to said military's drill Sergeant, Dril 'Sergeamee: There is evidence to prove this, for he was infamous in the military for his tendency to "easily trip over grains of sand", "urinate all over himself at the sight of a pheru", and "get stomped in the nuts by normally docile livestock." However, despite his fatal errors and flaws, he SOMEHOW managed to graduate and fight in the military. Nobody knows how the hell it happened, but it did anyway. He also fought in a massive, yet pointless war known as "The Battle for Babes". The "Battle for Babes" was regarded as the dumbest war in Sangheili history, as it started only because the Kaidon of a neighboring state had a divorce. During the war, Fil didn't even bother to fight when on the battlefield, and instead decided to hide near the barracks, DISGUISED as a barrack. Unfortunately, this disguise was not the best choice, as Fil took several wraith mortar projectiles to the face. However, he SOMEHOW managed to survive those damn mortars, with only a burnt face and a twisted mandible. Fortunately, during the climax of the final battle, The Kaidon leading the enemy died of a double heart attack right next to the disguised Fil, and witnesses of the death assumed that Fil was the one who killed the opposing Kaidon. After the war, Fil was honored with the title of "Big Badass Hero" for allegedly "killing" the enemy's Kaidon. Apparently, they were too stupid to realize that it was the Cardio that killed the Kaidon. His Days trying to get into the Covenant Fil was then called up by the Kaidon of 'Vadam, who happened to develop a crush on Fil (HA! Gayyyyyy!). After several failed attempts to seduce Fil, the Kaidon suggested to Fil that he should try to join the Covenant, and that the Prophet of Bigotry was arriving to the state to find new recruits. Willing to actually make something of himself, Fil accepted, and headed to the the Covenant office two blocks away from the Kaidon's building. The Prophet of Bigotry happened to be the one who was interviewing the soon-to-be recruits. It took two hours until Fil's turn to be interviewed, and when it was his turn, he willingly answered all of Bigotry's questions. However, the Prophet of Bigotry hated all opinions that opposed his own, and within the fourth interview question... Fil was Rejected, and was put into a jail cell within a Covenant cruiser. He was then transported to high charity, where he was forced to serve as a slave to the Prophet of Bigotry. Fil's Slave Days While at High Charity, Fil Dolamee served as a slave for the Prophet of Bigotry. He was forced to do absurd amounts of labor on a daily basis, mostly involving the maintinence of Bigotry's poor hygiene. The worst types of hygiene regulation procedures, according to Fil, were the dental procedures, as Bigotry had many types of gum disease. During breaks, Fil 'Dolamee held small sermons with other slaves. These sermons were meant to encourage slaves to work hard. On his first sermon, he met two fellow slaves, whom he befriended and formed close bonds with: Bawk; A female Kig-yar slave who worked as a custodian. Piwip; An Unggoy slave who was heavily disfigured. He worked as a generic "egor" for a yonhet scientist named Bly. These two individuals, during the next 100 days of slavery, helped Fil lead his sermon, therefore bringing the three closer together as homies. Both Bawk and Piwip then introduced Fil to another friend of theirs: a huragok named Smarter than Me, who worked as a mechanic who built Covenant "pimpmobiles" for the Prophet of Bigotry. Smarter than Me then introduced Fil to ANOTHER friend, a massive scarab tank named Gussan. Category:The Rejects (Parody Series) Category:Sangheili Category:Parody